Viaje Estelar
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Así fue cómo tú y yo nos embarcamos en un viaje que jamás podrá desvanecerse de nuestros recuerdos.


Hola, primores~

Este es un proyecto personal que nació en mi mente como por arte de magia, ya que otra vez me inspiré con una canción de t.A.T.u.: "Stars". Por si quieren saberlo, mi anterior fic inspirado por aquella banda fue "Mal'chik Gey", del fandom de Hetalia. ¿Por qué será que las canciones de dicho grupo me llevan a escribir fanfics imposibles de postergar? Porque en serio, no me aguanté, TENÍA que escribir esta historia y publicarla antes que cualquier otra cosa que tuviera pendiente (mis disculpas por eso, en serio T_T -hace reverencias a la japonesa-)

Aviso que el fic constará de dos o tres partes (aún no lo tengo decidido), y que en cada una de ellas el ambiente narrativo cambiará de manera radical.

Solo espero que la historia les guste tanto o incluso más que a mí. Y no sobra decir que se agradecen los reviews, ¿eh? ;)

Disclaimer: Tanto Android como Skype no me pertenecen, aunque supongo que eso era obvio...

Nota: Tengan en cuenta que la narración en primera persona que usé va dirigida a Nagisa el 100% del tiempo. Quise hacer la prueba y confieso que me agradó el resultado.

* * *

No sabría determinar el momento exacto en el que nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar, ya que ocurrió de manera sutil y paulatina. Solo estoy seguro de que fue después de que Haruka, Rin y Makoto-senpai se graduaran. De alguna forma, nuestra amistad acabó por convertirse en algo distinto, y todo empezó con una repentina llamada…

—¡REI-CHAN! —me gritaste por el auricular del teléfono móvil a las nueve de la noche, cuando ya estaba oscuro. Llegó a dolerme el oído derecho.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Q-Qué pasó, Nagisa-kun?!

—¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Urgente! ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Puedes?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —repetí mi pregunta.

—No… no puedo decírtelo así como así. ¿Podemos juntarnos ahora, ya?

—Si es perentorio, sí, claro que puedo.

—No sé qué significa eso, pero… ¡genial! Veámonos en el parque que está cerca de tu casa.

—¿Vas a venir hasta aquí?

—¡Sí!

«¡Debe ser acuciante!» pensé.

—Entendido. Nos vemos.

—¡Adiós!

Colgaste, y yo cogí lo indispensable antes de salir a toda prisa para encontrarme contigo.

* * *

Eché una mirada alrededor y me sentí ridículo: no servía de nada llegar tan pronto al parque dado que quien vivía cerca era yo, no tú, y tendría que esperarte varios minutos aquí, solo.

El cielo nocturno contrastaba con la intensa luz de los focos, la cual dibujaba estilizadas sombras en el piso al impactar con mi cuerpo, las plantas y los objetos inanimados del entorno.

Para matar el tiempo, me entretuve con un juego de vida submarina que Haruka-senpai me recomendó instalar en cuanto supo que habían lanzado una versión para Android. Podría jugar sin problemas hasta que llegaras puesto que aún me quedaba un ochenta y nueve por ciento de batería y mi celular estaba configurado en el modo de ahorro energético.

Mientras iba avanzando etapas, le colocaba pausa al juego para comprobar la hora, esperando que no fueras a tardar demasiado.

De pronto, sentí pasos. Alcé la mirada y capté que venías trotando, así que apagué y guardé el aparato. Cuando tus ojos divisaron mi silueta, corriste hacia mí tan aprisa que trastabillaste y por poco te caíste, mas de forma instintiva hiciste una increíble pirueta para mantener el equilibrio y permanecer en pie.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —te llamé, preocupado por el hecho de que casi te diste de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Rei-chan! —exclamaste, tan alegre como de costumbre, y corriste a abrazarme, lo cual me chocó un poco. Aunque siempre has sido muy de piel, aquel abrazo en particular lo sentí tan cálido y efusivo que me pusiste nervioso.

—¿D-De qué querías hablar? —fui al grano, tratando de esconder mi timidez.

—Rei-chan —dijiste otra vez, separando tu rostro de mi cuerpo—, no sabía cómo decirte esto, pero lo descubrí así, ¡PAAAM! De repente, y… no pude guardármelo, ¡es tan fuerte!

—¿Pero qué es? —quise saber, impacientándome—. ¿Qué es aquello tan impostergable que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—¡Que me gustas, Rei-chan! —te confesaste sin más.

Tus palabras entraron por mis oídos y tardaron más de lo normal en ser procesadas por mi cerebro. Para corroborar la información recibida, mi boca comenzó un interrogatorio:

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —mi voz sonó fría formulando aquella y todas las preguntas que la sucedieron.

—¡Me gustas! —repetiste, y, habiendo dicho esto, posaste tu frente en la curvatura entre mi hombro y mi cuello y me abrazaste con fuerza, pero no me inmuté.

—¿Y con eso a qué te refieres?

—¡A que quiero estar contigo! —declaraste, viéndome a la cara, pero mi mirada no se encontró con la tuya.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¡En el sentido romántico, Rei-chan! ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo te va a costar tanto entender?

Ahora eras tú quien empezaba a perder la paciencia, mas yo no conseguía entenderlo. No podía…

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —te quejaste, separándote de mí—. ¡Es verdad! ¡No podría mentirte!

—¿Y por qué te fijarías en mí?

Eso último te desconcertó, lo noté cuando tu cuerpo se sacudió con brusquedad.

—¿Cóm…? Rei-chan, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —me espetaste, incrédulo ante mi necedad, apretando los puños.

—Soy un chico, Nagisa-kun.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

—¿Me vas a decir que de un momento a otro empezaste a sentir atracción por personas de tu mismo género?

Y aquello te dejó mudo.

—Tiene que ser una broma —solté—, y de muy mal gusto.

—¡No, no es ninguna bro…!

—No puedo creerte, Nagisa-kun —zanjé, sin permitir que concluyeras tu frase—, ¡simplemente no puedo! —grité, y me marché corriendo a zancadas.

Y fuiste detrás de mí, pero tus piernas, acostumbradas al agua durante años, nunca podrían competir con las de un exatleta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tuve total seguridad de que me buscarías sin cansancio, por lo cual me encargué de tomar el tren veinte minutos antes de lo usual para evitar que nos topáramos allí. También tuve en cuenta que estábamos en clases diferentes y que ese día no tendríamos gimnasia ni alguna otra actividad conjunta, lo cual jugaría a mi favor, dado que no nos veríamos dentro del mismo salón ni en el polideportivo.

Llegué a la escuela dispuesto a evadirte. En cada recreo me desplacé de un lugar a otro de la manera más veloz y sigilosa que se me hizo posible, me oculté de forma estratégica en sitios poco concurridos, y durante la hora de almuerzo comí en la sala de música, uno de los últimos lugares en donde se te habría ocurrido que me hallaría.

Al final de la jornada me marché tan aprisa y siendo tan cauteloso que ni siquiera mis compañeros de clase se dieron cuenta.

Pero como tu nivel de insistencia no parece tener un límite, fuiste hasta mi casa, y a pesar de que le pedí a mi madre que te explicara que estaba preparándome para un examen bastante difícil y, por lo tanto, no estaba aceptando visitas de nadie, de cualquier modo hiciste lo que querías.

—¡Disculpe! ¡Con permiso! —exclamaste, y sentí el rápido sonido de tus pasos atravesando el pasillo y llegando hasta mi puerta. Golpeaste dos veces y me llamaste—. ¡Rei-chan! ¡Por favor, ábreme! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

«Sí que eres obstinado.»

—¡Nagisa-kun, estoy ocupado! ¡Hazme el favor de marcharte!

—¡Rei-chan, por favor! ¡Ábreme! —repetiste.

—¡Tengo que estudiar!

—¡Rei-chaaaaan! —gritaste, golpeando la puerta varias veces más, rompiendo en llanto—. ¡Déjame hablar contigo!

Y no fui capaz de seguir ignorándote.

Te abrí. Tenías los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y tu expresión de súplica era tal que me descolocó.

La coraza que construí para protegerme de ti comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

—Rei-chan… —dijiste en voz baja.

—Pasa —te concedí. Caminaste hacia el interior y cerré la puerta detrás de mí—. Dime qué es lo que quieres, pero debo pedirte que no te alargues porque de verdad tengo que estudiar.

Echaste un vistazo a la habitación y comprobaste que sobre mi escritorio yacían mi libro y cuaderno de matemáticas, mi lápiz y goma de borrar.

Tu semblante se tornó serio al instante y tu mirada se clavó en mí. Noté que unas marcadas ojeras surcaban tu rostro y me sentí fatal pensando en la posibilidad de que hubieras dormido mal por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué me evitas?

Como soy una persona directa, que otros me formularan preguntas igual de directas no era algo que soliera afectarme, no obstante, esa en particular fue equivalente a una ardiente flecha que se clavó directo en mi estómago. Sabía que no te referías solo a lo de la escuela, sino también a las llamadas telefónicas. Calculo que, desde que me separé de ti en el parque, habré recibido unas veinte llamadas tuyas, pero coloqué mi celular en modo silencioso y no contesté ninguna.

—Porque no quería hablar —respondí, tajante.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es irrelevante.

Apretaste los puños, molesto.

—Bien. Entonces tendrás que escucharme.

—Adelante.

—No te mentí —me dejaste claro—. Nunca te he mentido sobre mis sentimientos, Rei-chan, tienes que creerme —hiciste una pausa—. Sé que puede parecerte raro, pero no…

—Nagisa-kun —me hice escuchar por encima de ti, ajustándome los anteojos—, discúlpame si te interrumpo, mas debo contarte que he estado investigando al respecto y mis fuentes revelaron que la homosexualidad existe en más de mil quinientas especies dentro del reino animal, incluyendo al ser humano —tu mirada se suavizó—, pero eso no significa que dichas estadísticas me estén considerando.

—… ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Que no creo poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

Te mordiste el labio.

—No importa si tú no me ves de esa manera —explicaste—, lo que más quiero es que sepas que no te mentí. De verdad me gustas.

Oír que te confesabas por segunda vez provocó que se me acelerara el corazón de golpe.

—P-Pero también —proseguí, tratando de centrarme en mi discurso— ocurre que en otras de mis fuentes leí que, a nuestra edad, debido a numerosos cambios hormonales es común que nos sintamos atraídos por el mismo sexo y que dicho efecto desaparezca transcurrido un tiempo —me dirigiste una mirada interrogante—. En teoría, eso quiere decir que tal vez, solo tal vez, estés experimentando una reacción química que te hace sentir una atracción pasajera. Considero que lo más sensato sería que esperaras a que…

—¡¿Y qué importa lo que pase más adelante?! —estallaste— ¡Ahora me siento así y eso es lo que cuenta! —caminaste hacia mí— ¡Ahora lo sé, y por eso quería que lo supieras!

—¡Shhh! —lo silencié—. Nos van a escuch…

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo que me diera cuenta de pronto, Rei-chan?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que seas tú?! —gritaste, sacando a colación lo que te dije la noche anterior—. ¡Eso no lo vuelve menos real!

Y me rodeaste con tus brazos, colocando tu barbilla en la curvatura entre mi hombro y mi cuello, ese lugar de mi cuerpo que tanto te gustaba. Sin poder controlarlo, en el interior de mi pecho sonaron fuertes golpeteos.

—¡Ah! ¡Tu corazón! —murmuraste, sorprendido.

—¡N-No es lo que piensas!

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionaste, desafiante—. ¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

Habiendo dicho eso, sujeto como me tenías, me llevaste hacia la cama, cuidándote de esquivar la mesita de té ubicada en el centro de la alcoba.

—¡E-Espe…! ¡¿Q-Qué estás hacien…?!

Quedamos recostados en una posición muy ridícula y poco elegante. Tú no pretendías soltarme y mi corazón no parecía tener intenciones de aminorar el ritmo de sus latidos. Te acomodaste sobre el colchón para quedar encima de mí y abrazarme con mayor comodidad. No pude mirarte, me moría de la vergüenza.

—Rei-chan —susurraste en mi oído con dificultad. Tragué saliva—, si no quieres estar conmigo… está bien, lo aceptaré… pero por favor…

Hiciste una pausa, y me sentí tentado a mirarte. Cuando lo hice, descubrí que tus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

—Por favor… ¡no digas que estoy mintiendo! —me imploraste. Una lágrima tocó mi mejilla—. ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Créeme! —insististe. La segunda lágrima cayó en mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme y enfriar mis ideas.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo —hablé por fin, abriendo los párpados otra vez. Mis palabras te tomaron desprevenido, lo supe por la expresión que pusiste.

—¿Eh?

—Te daré mi respuesta solo después de haberlo pensado bien. Esto me resulta muy complicado y no quiero precipitarme a decirte algo de lo que podría arrepentirme en el futuro.

Tus ojos brillaron.

—Está bien —asentiste con la cabeza.

—Ahora ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?

Inflaste tus mejillas y frunciste el ceño.

—No quiero, pero lo haré —y te separaste de mí—. No he olvidado que me dijiste que estabas estudiando.

Creí que me costaría convencerte, mas no fue así, y con ello me di cuenta de que estabas madurando.

Te levantaste, dispuesto a salir del cuarto. Entonces, pronuncié tu nombre:

—Nagisa-kun.

—¿Hm?

Dudé antes de hablar.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta principal —terminé diciendo.

* * *

Cuando regresé a mi dormitorio, mi madre quiso saber qué había sido todo ese escándalo por tu parte, ya que has venido en varias ocasiones y esta era la primera vez que te veía así. Yo le inventé que te había ocurrido algo muy lamentable que no tenía permitido revelar, y que necesitabas hablar conmigo acerca de eso.

Y así, durante el resto del día no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en mi habitación y en la triste expresión que tenías cuando nos despedimos.

* * *

Pasaron dos largos días durante los cuales traté de poner en orden mi cabeza y mis sentimientos, sin resultados. Este asunto me provocaba tal confusión que no me sentía yo mismo. Aprovechando que las actividades en el club se encontraban temporalmente suspendidas por los exámenes que pronto tendríamos los de tercer año, le pedí a Gou-san que me permitiera reunirme con ella después de clases.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rei-kun? ¿Para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? —me preguntó. Ella estaba de pie, y yo, sentado a unos pasos de distancia.

—Son… —comencé diciendo, avergonzado, tratando de convencerme de que la forma más expedita de salir de esto era siendo lo más claro posible— asuntos del corazón.

—¿Cómooo? —casi chilló, emocionada y sorprendida en partes iguales—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos mientras me sonrojaba. Si no le pedí a mi compañera que bajara la voz fue porque planifiqué esto con antelación y me preocupé de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de su aula para que nadie nos escuchara.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber —dije.

Se creó un silencio entre nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Pues… el amor es un sentimiento tan irracional y complejo que no consigo integrarlo en mi ser, Gou-san. ¿Cuál es su esencia más profunda? ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento es, en efecto, lo que todos llaman amor?

Mi interlocutora se quedó muda unos instantes.

—Nunca te había oído hablar así, Rei-kun.

—Eso se debe a que nunca antes me había ocurrido.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decirte.

—Pero algo tendrás que saber, ¿verdad? Tú tienes novio, ya pasaste por esto.

—S-Sí —asintió ella—, aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos…

—Eso no tiene importancia. Si ustedes formalizaron su relación es porque en algún punto tuvieron que percatarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro —señalé. Al ver que parecía complicada, probé ser algo más directo—. Gou-san, ¿cómo te sentías cuando te empezó a gustar Sousuke-san?

La noté nerviosa y abochornada. Balbuceó algunas frases inconexas antes de contestar a mi pregunta. Entonces, dio comienzo a una lista de revelaciones trascendentales:

—Me sentí un poco extraña…

«¿Se sintió extraño?» tomé nota mental.

—… pero después empecé a sentirme muy feliz.

«Feliz.»

—Me ponía contenta al pensar en él. Recordaba a Sousuke-kun y sonreía sin darme cuenta. Mi mamá, e incluso mis amigas dijeron que me veía más alegre que de costumbre.

«Una felicidad tan grande que es imposible de ocultar.»

—Quería verlo. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de verlo y estar junto a él. Quería… ya sabes… abrazarlo… y ese tipo de cosas… —confesó, ruborizándose otra vez.

«¿Aumentar el contacto físico?»

—Conversar con él, saber más acerca de él, salir juntos…

«Aumentar la comunicación, también.»

—Creo que estoy olvidando algo… —meditó unos segundos— ¡Ah, sí!

—¿Qué cosa? —me sobresalté, intrigado.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando te gusta alguien, sientes que esa persona es única y especial.

—¿Única… y especial? —repetí en voz alta.

—Como si sintieras que estando a su lado, hasta las cosas más simples son maravillosas.

«Hasta lo más simple…»

En cuanto oí aquella frase, se detonó una explosión dentro de mi cabeza y desfilaron a una velocidad vertiginosa los momentos que hemos compartido tú y yo. Recordé los paisajes, las conversaciones, los ratos de ocio y de estudio, la comida…

Y reparé en lo último.

Recordé esa vez que fuimos a tu cafetería favorita los dos solos. En aquel lugar servían una comida deliciosa, y creí que su exquisito sabor se debía al talento de los cocineros, pero con lo que había dicho Gou-san entendí que todo lo que consumí en ese lugar me pareció tan delicioso por el simple hecho de estar contigo, ya que me pasaba con todo lo que comía teniéndote cerca.

Lo mismo ocurría con las tardes que pasamos en mi casa, las caminatas de ida y regreso de la escuela, los viajes en tren, las prácticas de natación, el tiempo que compartimos con nuestros compañeros del club fuera de la escuela, las largas llamadas telefónicas…

Y así me di cuenta de que todas aquellas actividades que habíamos realizado me resultaron mucho más valiosas, bellas y amenas que las que he hecho solo o en compañía de cualquier otra persona.

Cubriendo la mitad de mi cara con una mano y sujetándome el codo con la otra, escuché las últimas palabras claves que pronunció mi amiga esa tarde:

—Creo que es amor cuando te fijas en alguien porque te das cuenta de que es el único que te hace sentir de esa manera —sonrió.

Con los párpados cerrados, me fui encogiendo en mi asiento, negándome a la verdad.

«No puede ser…»

—¿Rei-kun?

—¡No puede ser! —exclamé, levantándome de la silla y asustando con ello a Gou-san.

* * *

Durante todo el camino de regreso le di mil vueltas al asunto. Traté de buscar excusas, de justificar mi sentir… ¿ante quién? ¿Ante mi obstinada parte racional que temía a lo desconocido, a lo que no lograba comprender?

Mas toda resistencia fue inútil.

Mientras intentaba convencerme de que tan solo eran coincidencias, recordaba tu voz, tu mirada, tu blanca piel, tu cabello rubio, tu sonrisa… y mi corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encerré en mi habitación y me acosté en la cama boca arriba, coloqué los brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, miré el cielo del cuarto y por primera vez pensé:

«Me gusta Nagisa-kun.»

Y de esta forma, tras dos condenados días —que se me hicieron eternos— de arduas y pesadas cavilaciones, logré serme sincero y reconocer mis propios sentimientos. No sabes cuánto me costó admitirlo, pero cuando al fin lo conseguí, me sentí en paz conmigo mismo.

Me incorporé, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Gou-san. Casi no tardó en contestar.

—¿Aló?

—Hola… Gou-san —partí hablando—. Solo quería darte las gracias.

Ella guardó silencio un momento.

—¿Entonces te sirvió de algo nuestra conversación? —inquirió.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto.

—Ahhh, me alegro tanto —suspiró—. Quedé preocupada porque me pediste disculpas y te fuiste tan rápido.

—Lo lamento, fui muy descortés.

—Descuida, no pasa nada. Lo que importa es que estás bien.

—De verdad, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy.

—Me alegra, Rei-kun.

—Eso era todo. Adiós.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Igualmente.

—¡Mucha suerte!

—Gracias.

Corté la llamada pensando que Gou-san es una chica muy amable y una excelente amiga. Quién iba a decir que con su ayuda conseguiría descifrar lo que siento por ti, Nagisa. Estoy seguro de que nunca llegará a comprender lo mucho que me ayudó, y que puede que yo jamás consiga devolverle semejante favor ni expresarle toda mi gratitud con palabras.

Sin embargo, toda la tranquilidad que sentía se esfumó cuando recordé cómo te había tratado:

 _«Es broma, ¿verdad?»_

 _«¿Y por qué te fijarías en mí?»_

 _«Soy un chico, Nagisa-kun.»_

 _«¿Me vas a decir que de un momento a otro empezaste a sentir atracción por personas de tu mismo género?»_

 _«Tiene que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto.»_

—Soy de lo peor —pronuncié mientras hundía la cara entre mis manos, con los codos apoyados en mis muslos—, un despreciable ser humano.

No podía dejar esto así, DEBÍA enmendar mi error, pero no sabía qué decirte después de lo que ocurrió ni cómo hacerlo sin que resultara improcedente.

«Olvida los comentarios hirientes que hice, ahora sé que me gustas.»

¡Así no!

«Sé que fui un tonto. Por favor, sal conmigo.»

¡Así tampoco!

«Finjamos que nunca pasó, seamos novios y ya.»

¡NOOOOO!

Así que, a falta de buenas ideas, me vi obligado a indagar en Internet sobre reconciliaciones amorosas. Aquello provocó que por primera vez maldijera mi falta de experiencia en el romance.

Lo malo fue que solo encontré información inútil, y esto debido a que era demasiado obvia como para no haberlo considerado antes. "Asegúrate de que la discusión se acabó". "Acércate a tu pareja". "Que nadie los vaya a interrumpir". "Pide perdón y acepta sus disculpas". ¡Incluso alguien tan inexperto como yo lo sabe! Siento que las personas que redactan estos artículos me subestiman a nivel intelectual y hasta emocional.

Indagué un poco más y hallé una entrada con un título pedante: "Las mejores frases para reconciliarte con tu pareja". Consistía en una larga lista de frases que decían ser románticas pero que me parecieron cursis, insípidas y estereotipadas. Fue tanta la vergüenza ajena que sentí al leerlas que prefiero no tener que repetirlas…

Entonces, en otra página encontré algo peor:

"Sexo de reconciliación".

Sentí cómo mis mejillas enrojecían, tomé aire, pasé saliva y comencé a leer —solo por curiosidad, que conste—, mas el contenido de dicha entrada me superó.

—¡ESTO NO ES NADA ELEGANTE! —proferí, indignado y horrorizado en partes iguales, estampando una palma en mi frente.

Y lo peor fue que, después de dar con eso, ¡no dejaron de aparecerme páginas con alto contenido erótico! Cerré todas las ventanas y pestañas del navegador, reinicié mi computador, inicié sesión otra vez y, solo por si acaso, le pasé el antivirus.

Internet es un espacio hostil.

Por aquella razón no tuve más alternativa que consultarlo con…

—Y bien… ¿ahora me puedes explicar por qué tuviste que pedirme ayuda a mí, precisamente? —exigió Rin-san al otro lado de la línea de nuestra vídeo-llamada por Skype.

—Primero: porque ya me has ayudado con creces en el pasado. Segundo: porque ya le pedí ayuda a Gou-san y no quiero abusar de su inmensa amabilidad. Y tercero: porque presiento que tú sabrás aconsejarme pese a carecer de experiencia en el amor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Gou también te ayudó?

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto. No quiero que nos desviemos del tema.

—Okey, entiendo. Guiándote por tu intuición, ¿eh? Está bien, dime qué quieres saber.

—Es algo que pasó con… la persona que me gusta —conté, terminando la frase en voz baja.

—… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Rei? —habló, impresionado, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡N-No! ¡Te equivocas! —reaccioné, alterado, agitando las manos en forma de negación frente a la cámara. Aclaré mi garganta—… No todavía —revelé.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso suena prometedor!

—Sí… supongo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —me incitó a seguir. Lo más seguro es que notó que me estaba costando.

Fruncí los labios.

—Dijo algo que me puso muy nervioso, pero no supe cómo tomármelo y le dije cosas de las cuales estoy arrepentido en demasía. Herí sus sentimientos…

—Vaya, qué bruto.

—¡Rin-san!

—¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que hay que tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza? —me reprendió—. Sobre todo si es la chica que te gusta.

«Es que no es una mujer» pensé.

—Por lo mismo, ahora quiero saber cuál es la manera correcta de reconciliarme con… esa persona.

Nagisa, no tienes idea de lo incómodo que me sentí ocultando el hecho de que se trataba de ti.

—… ¿Y por qué no le pides perdón y ya? —alzó las cejas.

—¡Rin-san, pensé que eras más romántico! —le espeté—. ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No sabes lo triste que se puso por mi culpa! Incluso estuvo llorando —musité, sintiéndome como un hombre vil—. No basta con pedirle perdón, debo mostrarle mi arrepentimiento con acciones —declaré.

—¿Y no se te ocurre nada? ¿En serio?

—Si estoy hablando contigo es porque descarté todas y cada una de las ideas que se me ocurrieron. Estaba tan desesperado que busqué información en Internet —confesé, hundiendo los dedos de ambas manos entre las raíces de mi cabello, dibujando círculos con mis yemas— y encontré una gran variedad de respuestas, aunque la mayoría inútiles, y otras eran demasiado indecorosas como para llevarlas a cabo, así que las deseché.

Rin-san hizo una pausa, mirando a la cámara con incredulidad.

—Rei, ¿sabes algo? —habló—. Eres tan inteligente que sueles hacerme olvidar que también puedes ser un estúpido.

—¡Rin-san! ¡No digas eso! —le reclamé, ofendido—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Pues mira —se apartó unos mechones del rostro usando su mano derecha—, no se me ocurre la gran cosa, pero podrías intentar algo como…

* * *

Ya había oscurecido para cuando Rin-san y yo terminamos con nuestra plática, por lo que decidí llamarte por celular.

—¿A-Aló?

—Nagisa-kun, buenas noches. Espero no molestar.

—Rei-chan —contestaste, nervioso—, ¿qué pasa?

—Quería citarte para mañana temprano, en mi casa. No tienes ningún otro compromiso, ¿o sí?

Capté que titubeaste al momento de responder.

—N-No, no tengo nada que hacer.

—¿Te acomoda venir a las 10:00 a.m.?

—Sí.

—Excelente. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

—¡Rei-chan! —exclamaste antes de que alcanzara a colgar—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué sucede?

—… ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Tu tono al formular dicha pregunta me pareció tan adorable que tuve que reprimir un grito de emoción.

—No lo estoy —respondí, impávido.

—Qué bien —suspiraste—. Ahora sí, adiós.

—Adiós —dije una vez más.

* * *

Como quería enmendar mi error y mi terrible comportamiento, calculé todo con absoluta precisión para que este día fuera ¡perfecto!

Era sábado, mis padres saldrían y no regresarían hasta pasadas las nueve.

—Dejé suficiente comida para ti y Nagisa-kun en el refrigerador —explicó mi madre.

—Entendido —asentí—. Muchas gracias.

—Nos vemos a la noche, Rei —habló mi padre.

—Sí. Diviértanse —les deseé, sonriente.

Mis padres me hicieron señas y se marcharon, y yo solté un triunfante «¡Bien!» justo antes de hacer los últimos preparativos. Luego, te llamé para saber en dónde ibas, y cuando oí que te faltaba poco para llegar al paradero de bus, salí a buscarte a toda prisa, esto debido a que uno de mis objetivos era actuar como un caballero contigo.

Una vez bajaste del vehículo, te escolté hasta mi hogar, te abrí la puerta principal para que pasaras primero y te conduje hacia mi cuarto.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

—Ah, sí, eh… —miraste a tu alrededor. Parecías un poco desorientado. Te sentaste a los pies de mi cama y yo me arrodillé frente a ti, te tomé la mano y comencé con el breve discurso que daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a mi vida:

—Nagisa-kun, la verdad es que no encuentro la forma más adecuada de expresarte mi arrepentimiento, por lo que solo diré lo que siento.

«Hice todo como me lo indicó Rin-san. ¡Esto no puede salir mal!»

Inhalé profundamente y te miré a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos de color rosa en los cuales me perdí unos segundos antes de proseguir.

—Perdóname. No quería lastimarte, es solo que me resultó bastante extraño que un chico que había sido mi amigo durante más de dos años de repente se sintiera así conmigo. Todo lo relacionado con el amor de pareja, la atracción, el romance… es un terreno desconocido para mí, y pese a que he buscado información al respecto y a que he pedido ayuda… —hice una pausa, bajando la vista unos instantes. Luego, volví a fijar mi mirada en ti— aún no consigo entenderlo.

Tú soltaste una pequeña risa.

—Es que no hay nada que entender, Rei-chan —dijiste con sencillez—. El amor es así.

—¿Incomprensible?

—Eso creo —y me mostraste una de esas tiernas sonrisas que te caracterizaban, aunque tu mirada me transmitía inseguridad y tristeza.

—Creo que me costará integrar este concepto, pero al menos hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, y es que yo…

Me observaste con curiosidad. Acerqué mi otra mano a la tuya y la sostuve entre las dos, y batallé contra mis nervios con todas mis fuerzas para al fin pronunciar las palabras decisivas:

—Correspondo tus sentimientos.

Ladeaste la cabeza, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que me siento igual que tú, Nagisa-kun! —exclamé, muerto de vergüenza.

Al oír mi confesión, tu rostro denotó estupefacción absoluta. Desviaste la mirada, tus mejillas se encendieron y pude escuchar tu respiración entrecortada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntaste con voz ahogada.

—¡Sí! —asentí con vehemencia.

Permaneciste inmóvil un rato, y yo no supe qué hacer aparte de continuar sujetando tu mano.

Entonces, te moviste hacia delante de un salto, me abrazaste y caímos juntos al suelo.

Atónito, estuve a punto de preguntarte qué estabas haciendo, entonces te sentí llorar y no fui capaz de decirte nada. Me estrechaste con tus brazos manteniendo el rostro hundido en mi pecho y emitiste sollozos que no supe bien si eran de tristeza, alegría o ambas. Decidí corresponder a tu abrazo, pero como empezaste a llorar con más ganas, deshice mis movimientos.

—¡No! ¡No me dejes de abrazar! —pediste en medio de tu llanto.

—¡P-Perdón! —y volví a colocar mis brazos donde estaban antes, a lo que tú respondiste apretándome más fuerte.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamaste mientras sollozabas—. ¡Y yo que… creía que… m-me ibas a rechazar!

Tu ingenuidad me hizo sonreír.

—Si hubiera querido rechazarte, no te habría invitado.

Cerré los ojos, aliviado porque todo había salido bien, y en parte, gracias a la ayuda de Gou-san y al consejo de Rin-san:

 _«Escribe en un papel todo lo que quieras decirle, lo relees unas cuantas veces para memorizarlo y ya está. Cuando tuve alguna discusión con alguien y tenía miedo de meter la pata, hice eso que te acabo de decir y me funcionó.»_

Los hermanos Matsuoka son excelentes personas. Estoy en deuda con ambos.

* * *

Después de que fueras al baño a sonarte la nariz y mojarte la cara, me comentaste:

—Cuando me llamaste ayer, me puse muy nervioso —tomaste asiento a los pies de mi cama otra vez—. Tenía miedo, pensé que podías decirme algo malo, como que no querías volver a hablarme.

—¡Eso jamás! —exclamé.

—Aun así, tenía miedo. Y cuando me pediste que viniera, pensé que sería para rechazarme. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

Apreté los labios, entristecido, y me senté junto a ti.

—Perdón. Te sentiste así por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes.

—No puedo evitarlo. Te hice mucho daño.

—Pero las cosas entre nosotros están bien ahora ¿no? —me dedicaste una cálida sonrisa. Tu gran capacidad de perdonar y olvidar era digna de admiración.

—Sí…

A pesar de que me alegraba verte de nuevo feliz, me sentía inquieto porque sabía que aún quedaba algo por hacer, sin embargo, no me atreví a hablarlo de inmediato.

—Quería que habláramos sobre esto ayer —te dije—, pero preferí esperar a verte en persona porque se me había hecho tarde y porque consideré que era lo correcto.

—Sí, supongo que no habría sido lo mismo que me lo dijeras por teléfono.

—Mi madre preguntó por ti —cambié de tema—. El otro día escuchó cómo llorabas y golpeabas mi puerta, y quedó preocupada.

—¿De verdad?

—Tuve que inventarle que habías tenido un problema muy serio y que necesitabas hablarlo conmigo.

—Bueno, al menos la parte de que necesitaba hablar contigo era cierta —sonreíste de lado—. Lo siento. Me disculparé con tu mamá cuando regrese.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. Apreté los puños y me dije que esto no podía seguir esperando.

—Nagisa-kun —pronuncié, nervioso—. Creo que deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación.

Con aquella frase, ambos nos sonrojamos de golpe.

—Sí, es verdad —asentiste, poniéndote de pie para dirigirme una mirada intensa—. Entonces…

—No tan rápido —te interrumpí, levantándome también—. Lo más razonable es que sea yo quien lo pida, puesto que soy quien concretó este asunto citándote para tener la conversación que nos hacía falta.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Pero yo me declaré primero! —reclamaste.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! Considero que…

—¡Rei-chan, sé mi novio!

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—Tú… —mascullé, molesto, mas tuve que resignarme. Solté un suspiro— eres muy astuto, Nagisa-kun. No sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre te sales con la tuya.

—Oye, ¿vas a responder o no? —me instigaste.

—Sí —te dediqué una amplia sonrisa—, sí quiero.

Reíste, y te lanzaste a abrazarme una vez más.

En ese momento sentí que aquel era el día más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

Mis fuentes de inspiración para este capítulo fueron:

-Todas las versiones que conozco de la pieza "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence": la original, la de piano y la de Utada Hikaru.

-"Something About Us" y "Digital Love" de Daft Punk, tanto las versiones originales como los covers de mi amigo E-chan :)

-"Pray" de Wish, perteneciente al soundtrack de Hunter X Hunter Greed Island OVA.

-"Namae wo Kudasai" del compositor Nem y el cantante Gero.

-Y, por supuesto, el cariño que le tengo a mi pareja favorita de Free!: El ReiNagi.

 **Y como bien saben, _esta historia continuará..._**

(¡Pssst! ¿Hace falta que vuelva a decir que todas las canciones antes mencionadas no son mías? Cómo odio los disclaimers...)


End file.
